<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>179:  “I should have left you at the shelter.” “What the fuck!? Don’t talk to him like that!” by Queen_Preferences</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378792">179:  “I should have left you at the shelter.” “What the fuck!? Don’t talk to him like that!”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences'>Queen_Preferences</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [179]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shake It Up! (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>365 Days of Fandoms, M/M, Rare Pairings, Why is there not enough stories about these two, minor language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ty Blue/Deuce Martinez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [179]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>179:  “I should have left you at the shelter.” “What the fuck!? Don’t talk to him like that!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>179:  “I should have left you at the shelter.” “What the fuck!? Don’t talk to him like that!”</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Ty waited until Duece turned the corner before he lowered down in front of the mismatched eye pitbull. "I don't like you." The dog open rolled over closing his eyes leaving Ty kneeling down looking at him.</p><p>"I should have left you at the shelter."</p><p>"What the fuck!? Don't talk to him like that!" </p><p>Ty jumped at the sudden scream before trying to play it off, "It was a joke babe."</p><p>"Ty Blue! Apologize to Meatball!" Duece hissed as he came around the corner gathering the pitbull in his arms. Ty groaned looking into that brown and blue eyed pit before muttering out, "I'm sorry Meatball." </p><p>"You're sleeping in the couch until you can be nice to Meatball.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>